Moony Jr: Order of the Phoenix
by License.To.Eat Cake
Summary: What if Remus Lupin had a daughter named Amy. What if Amy fell for Draco Malfoy. Will she go with her heart or try to ignore her feelings. Draco/OC


_**Moony Jr and the Order of The Phoenix**_

_**Eat. Cake**_

_**Summary: What if Remus John Lupin had a daughter. This story is about this daughter. Amy **_

_**Lily Lupin is the apple of her fathers eye. She is part werewolf, a half blood witch and a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a pupil of Hufflepuff house. But what if sometime during her fifth year the wolf fell in love with a dragon named Draco Malfoy. Will she follow her heart or try to bury the feelings deep within her. What happens when the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher happens to hate half-breeds and more importantly Amy. Will Professor Dolores Umbridge insult Amy's species and father. Will Amy get caught up in the Department of Mysteries and Dumbledores Army. What will happen when Umbridge takes over the school?**_

_**http:/www%polyvore%com/amy_lily_lupin_hufflepuff/set?id=32505696 (REMOVE % AND REPLACE WITH .) ← Amy Lupin**_

_**http:/www%polyvore%com/cgi/set?id=32524997 ← Megan Geller**_

_**http:/www%polyvore%com/cgi/set?id=32524838 ← Lola Parker**_

_**http:/ecx%images-amazon% (← Amy's Birthday present)**_

_**Please Review**_

_**I will probably update once a week.**_

_**Chapter One: Meeting the Order**_

I stayed by my dad's side as we entered number twelve Gremmuld Place. The house looked like it belonged to a dark wizard family. But I have been taught not to judge people by appearances. I am after all, part of the Werewolf Rights campaign since I started Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My dad Remus is a werewolf himself and I am part werewolf. During full moon I have some werewolf features. Such as eating raw meat on the day of full moon. Every other day of the year I have amazing sense of smell, hearing and I am great at running. My full name is Amy Lily

Lupin. My father gave me the middle name Lily because according to him the kindest person he has ever met and she was also my god mother. I have lived with my dad my entire life since I was a day old. My mother Kimberly had left me with my father since she decided that I had messed up her plans of a perfect life. Even though she does not like me she still sends me a hundred and fifty gallons every two weeks. And I spend five days with her and her new family during the summer holidays. We walked into the dining room where members of the Order were sitting. I noticed some students from Hogwarts sitting with them. They were all in the same house as one of my best friend Megan. Gryffindor. Me and my best friends were in different houses. Lola was in Ravenclaw, Megan was in Gryffindor and I was in Hufflepuff. Great, for the rest of the summer I am going to be stuck in a house full of Gryffindor students. Please somebody kill me now. Nearly everyone in the school who is not a Hufflepuff makes jokes about us. At least during the Triwizard Tournament we had Cedric Diggory to show all the other houses that Hufflepuff is a strong house. My dad sat down next to someone who I assume is Sirius Black and pointed to the empty seat next to him and a girl who looked about twenty two and had purple hair. My father then introduced me to every one at the table. Mr Weasley, Sirius, Mrs Weasley, Bill Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungas Fletcher, the Gryffindor students, the real Mad Eye moody, Dedalus Diggle and the woman I was sitting next to Nymphadora Tonks who hates to be called her first name and prefers her last name only Tonks. As dad started to talk to Sirius Tonks turned to me and said, "So Amy what house are you in, in Hogwarts?" I got taken by surprise at her question. People do not normally talk to me either because of my deep blue eyes freak them out or they know I have a werewolf as a father. "Hufflepuff" I said weekly staring at the table. Waiting for the jokes to come like they usually did. "Cool" she said which caught me by surprise, "Same as me during my Hogwarts days", I looked up at her and saw her smiling at me. At least I have another fellow

Hufflepuff in this house. It is not that I am not proud to be a Hufflepuff I am. It is just my father was a bit disappointed when he found out I was in Hufflepuff. When I got sorted I considered lieing to him saying I was in Ravenclaw or in Gryffindor. But he found out anyway. I had no idea why I ended up in Hufflepuff. I mean I am brave, smart and I have ambition (I am no angel either) and neither of my parents were in Hufflepuff my mum was in Ravenclaw and my dad was in Gryffindor.

But I am glad the sorting hat sorted me into Hufflepuff. I remember being sorted as if it were yesterday.

_**-FlashBack-**_

_**I looked around at the remaining students that were like me waiting for there turn to be sorted into a house. I then heard Professor Mcgonagall"Amy Lupin". As I heard my name being called I looked up from the floor and tucked a stray strand of wavy light brown hair behind my left ear. A greasy black haired teacher that was dressed in black started at me with such disgust it startled me. I mean he could not know about my father could he. If he. Professor Dumbledor probably had to tell all the teachers about me being part werewolf. But none of the other teachers looked like they were bothered by it. What if this greasy black haired teacher was against werewolves. I knew I was probably overeating. I saw the headmaster look at me with great interest to see what house I would be placed in. I would probably be in Ravenclaw like my mum or maybe Gryffindior but my dad did tell me it does not matter what house your family members were placed in. it depends who you are as a person. He said he once knew a set of triplets two of them were sorted in to Gryffindor and the other one was a Ravenclaw. As I got the hat placed onto my head I heard a voice saying, "Ah, Miss Lupin a part werewolf. This should be easier then your father. Where should I place you?, You are smart, brave and have ambitions in life. The obvious choice would be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. But what is this I see. Hard working, loyal, none judgemental, dedicated and caring. I now know just what house you belong to. HUFFLEPUFF!", he shouted out the last bit to the entire school. I stood up with a shocked look on my face and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. My friends that I made on the school train were sorted into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. They would now probably ignore me. What would dad say? He was expecting me to follow in his footsteps. I looked up at the table and saw the shock on the teachers table. A part werewolf in Hufflepuff this has to be a joke.**_

_**-End FlashBack-**_

_**-Fast Forward. 31st August-**_

I was finally fifteen. I am the youngest person in my year but if I was born a day later I would have been starting my sixth year instead of my fifth and I would have been the oldest in my year. But I can not blame anyone. As I walked downstairs into the dining room I saw that the Hogwarts letters had arrived. My dad was seated at the top of the table and when he saw me he stopped talking to Sirius and Tonks, he stood up and gave me a hug saying, "Happy Birthday Mee! I swear on Merlin you get taller every year." he handed me a small box. As soon as I sat down at the table I unwrapped the present. It was a silver necklace with a letter 'A' charm. It was exactly like the one I had seen a few days ago when I met up with my friends. Tonks handed me a small envelope saying it was from her and Sirius. Since I had arrived at the Order I had become great friends with Tonks and Sirius. It was a voucher worth twenty six galleons for the best shop in the world HoneyDukes. Apparently according to the order me and my father have the same sweet tooth. I picked up a Hogwarts letter that was addressed to a Miss.. I looked at the list. So we had a new defence against the dark arts teacher.

_**A/N: Should I continue. Please review and tell me how I could improve or what you think of it so far.**_

_**Eat. Cake**_


End file.
